disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Street, U.S.A. (Walt Disney World)
Main Street, U.S.A. is the first "themed land" inside the main entrance of the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World. The train station stands above the entrance, and Cinderella Castle stands at the end. Main Street features some stylistic influences from around the country, such as New England and Missouri. This is most noticeable in the "four corners" area in the middle of Main Street where each of the four corner buildings represents a different architectural style. Main Street is lined with shops selling merchandise and food. The decor is early-20th-century small-town America, inspired by Walt Disney's childhood and the film Lady and the Tramp. City Hall contains the Guest Relations lobby where cast members provide information and assistance. A real working barber shop gives haircuts for a fee. The Emporium carries a wide variety of Disney souvenirs such as plush toys, collectible pins, and Mickey-ear hats. Tony’s Town Square and the Plaza Restaurant are sit-down restaurants. Casey's Corner is at the end of Main Street and sells traditional American ball park fare including hot dogs & fries. In the distance beyond the end of Main Street stands Cinderella Castle. Though only 189 feet (55m) tall, the Castle benefits from a technique known as forced perspective, as do the buildings along Main Street. The second stories of all the buildings along Main Street are shorter than the first stories, the third stories are even shorter than the second, and the top windows of the castle are much smaller than they appear. The resulting visual effect is that the buildings appear to be larger and taller than they really are. Main Street is considered the opening credits for the Magic Kingdom. You pass under the train station (the opening curtain), and then you view the opening credits on the upper stories of the main street buildings. Each window has a business name on it, such as "Seven Summits Expeditions, Frank G. Wells President." Each of these people has a connection to Disney. The windows/credits are ordered as they would be for a movie. In addition to the bronze "Partners Statue" of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse in front of Cinderella Castle, there is also the "Sharing the Magic Statue" of Roy O. Disney sitting with Minnie Mouse near the park's entrance. Surrounding the "Partners Statue" at the central hub, are several iconic Disney characters featured throughout the park. Some of these include; Minnie, Donald, Br'er Rabbit, Goofy, Chip and Dale, etc. Attractions *Walt Disney World Railroad *Main Street Vehicles *Town Square Theater Restaurants Counter-Service *Casey's Corner *Main Street Bakery *Plaza Ice Cream Parlour Full-Service *The Crystal Palace *The Plaza Restaurant *Tony's Town Square Restaurant Shopping *The Chapeau *The Confectionary *Crystal Arts *The Emporium *Engine Co. 71 Firehouse Gift Station *Harmony Barber Shop *The Main Street Cinema *Uptown Jewelers Other Buildings *City Hall *Baby Care Center *Cinderella Castle Entertainment *Flag Retreat *Dream Along with Mickey *The Dapper Dans *Main Street Electrical Parade *Celebrate a Dream Come True *Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party *Wishes Former Attractions *Penny Arcade *The Walt Disney Story *Swan Boats *VMK Central Incidents On August 11, 1977, a 4-year-old boy from Dolton, Illinois drowned in the moat surrounding Cinderella Castle. The family sued Disney for $4 million and won; however, the jury found the plaintiffs 50% liable for allowing the boy to climb over a fence while playing, and reduced the award to $1.5 million. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia Category:Magic Kingdom lands